


Ignorance is Bliss

by Smutville



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Creampie, F/M, Impregnation, Internal Conflict, Multiple Sex Positions, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutville/pseuds/Smutville
Summary: What goes on in Lori’s mind as she embark on a terrifying journey to protect her son and her relationship with Shane that has become more sexual.
Relationships: Lori Grimes/Shane Walsh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Ignorance is Bliss

Her husband was dead.

Lori didn’t even have time to grieve her loss. The whole world has gone to shit, leaving no room for anything else but survival. Her son’s safety comes first.

At least they still have Shane. Without him, the two of them were probably long dead by now, or worse, turned into one of those walking undead.

Lori shuddered as she tucked the blanket more securely on Carl’s shoulders. She didn’t want to frighten the little boy too much, so she’d made a story about taking a camping trip.

For the time being, Shane has led them to an old quarry. Away from the city where everything has been destroyed, with no sign of any survivor. The forest that blanketed their campsite lulled her into some semblance of normality. It really did feel like they were just camping.

Except when they have to go to the city to get supplies. The last group hasn’t returned yet, so tension was high in the group. Shane didn’t want to risk sending anyone to check, said that they were too thinned out to send a search party.

Shane. Her husband’s best friend. Like Rick, Shane worked in the King County Sheriff’s department. The campers naturally gravitated towards Shane for leadership. Even Lori felt more secure with him around, knowing that he will always protect her and her son.

“Is he asleep?” Lori turned towards the tent flap and gave Shane a shaky smile.

“Yeah. I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Okay. Don’t take too long.” Shane murmured then dropped the tent flap, leaving Lori alone with her sleeping son once more.

Sighing, she knew she can’t delay the inevitable much longer. and stood up to prepare for her evening with Shane.

As the memories of their tryst in the forest earlier played in her mind, Lori felt a twinge in her secret flesh. In all her years of marriage to Rick, she has never cheated on him. 

And so, this new relationship with her husband’s best friend made her feel quite conflicted. She knew that she has no reason to feel guilty, especially when her husband was already gone. Rick would want her to move on and be happy. He wouldn’t want her to lock herself up to grow old alone. 

And Shane has always cared for her. Lori knew that he would always keep her and Carl safe.

Lori undressed and poured soapy water on her hanky, briskly wiping herself. She considered wearing fresh underwear but decided against it, she won’t be needing any for the rest of the night. Instead, she shrugged on a robe, then brushed her hair. 

When she was done, Lori took one last look at her son to make sure he’s still fast asleep, then carefully stepped out into the night.

* * *

“You’re late.” Shane said as she entered his tent. But his voice held more teasing than complaint.

“Carl couldn’t sleep. He was—” Lori stopped abruptly. She didn’t want to raise the spectre of her dead husband, Lori couldn’t believe she almost admitted to Shane that Carl had been crying, missing his dad. And here she was, about to sleep with another man. Again.

“He was?” Shane arched a brow inquisitively. 

“Nevermind, it’s not important.” Lori said with a rush of breath.

“Now you know that’s not true.” Shane countered. “Boy just lost his father, if he needs someone he can talk to, just send him to me.”

“Thank you Shane. That means a lot to me.”

“Why are you hesitating?” He asked instead of acknowledging her thanks.

But Shane knew about her inner struggle. Just like the time earlier in the forest, Lori was fighting her sensual nature, the fiery passion within her that’s clawing out to be released.

He understood that feeling too well, they’re perfectly matched, she and him. Both of them are highly sexual people, and despite everything that had happened, their sensual nature can’t be denied. He wanted her. She wanted him. Rick, rest his soul, is dead. There’s no reason for them to hesitate. To seek comfort in each other’s arms.

"Come here Lori." He beckoned softly, the ache in his loins just by the mere sight of her couldn't be ignored. Besides, it's not as if he's asking more than the sexual gratification they both craved, he merely wanted to ease her needs and in turn have her fulfill his. 

It’s too soon to complicate their mutual attraction with something deeper like emotions. That will come later.

"Shane, maybe I should—" She hesitated then as if changing her mind, she walked closer to him.

He sat at the edge of the bed as she approached him, he was clearly naked underneath the sheet, already so aroused that the fat head of his cock tented the thin fabric.

"Shhhh. It's all right." He said in a soothing voice, he moved his hand beneath her robe, stroking her soft thighs gently, marveling at the silky, smooth skin. He was pleased to find that she wore no underwear to impede his progress.

Lori gave a little sigh and capitulated as his fingers probed through the thin patch of hair of her pussy before seeking and rubbing her clit with the ball of his thumb. How she ached with wanting! Their tryst at the forest had been too brief, too short.

She was already wet with hunger, the moist heat against his fingers igniting his own lust to a fevered pitch; Shane couldn’t control the trembling of his fingers as lust and excitement took over. But forced himself to take things slow.

He didn’t want to scare her off by being too rough. At least not yet. Now is the time to soothe and be gentle like. 

He helped her untie her robe until she stood before him completely naked. She was exquisitely made, a goddess, and he, Shane a mere mortal longed to pay homage.

Lori moaned, offering her breasts to her lover with the palms of her hands as he suckled on her nipple greedily. All the while, he continued teasing her clit, rubbing her with wicked, knowing fingers, while pleasure, dark and intense threatened to make her knees buckle.

With a little cry she arched her body towards him, giving in to the sensual fire that burned her with incredible intensity.

Shane pulled her down on the bed, his body swiftly covering hers. His cock hot and heavy against her flat belly, the fat head leaving a wet trail over her hot skin as he leaked more precum.

Lori writhed against him in hunger, making him chuckle at her eagerness. She pulled his head back to her breast once more, silencing his laughter. Shane quieted down and suckled her red nipple instead, he cupped her other breast and kneaded the luscious globe of flesh.

He rubbed his cock against her thigh suggestively, groaning as she clasped his thick length and stroked him with both hands. For a moment, he abandoned her breasts to pump his hips, driving his aching flesh against her hands, groaning in animalistic pleasure. “Fuck Lori, that feels so good, honey.”

Then as if unable to wait any longer, he pushed her back against the bed and pried her legs apart with his knees.

"Don't stop." Lori pleaded as he began to lick his way down her pussy. All too happy to oblige, Shane moved further down and held her legs open with his hands. He studied her pink flesh for a moment, and then with a small sound, he dipped his head lower to inhale her scent. She smelled of soap, of musk, of woman in heat.

Then touching her with nothing but the tip of his tongue, he began to tease her slick folds. Lori squirmed in frustration. She was so wet, so needy, trying to move his mouth where she ached the most.

Shane rubbed her tight opening with his tongue, making her squeal with delight, then used both hands to pull his head closer to her. He knew a woman’s body so well, knew just how to pleasure her, that Lori’s body was wracked in climax a short time later.

With a knowing smile. Shane pulled back and knelt before her parted thighs. He fisted his aching cock and rubbed the head against the lips of her pussy. Lori trembled, knowing he would fuck her soon.

Images of Rick suddenly played in her mind and she quickly suppressed them. Rick, her husband was dead. She has to move on.

As if Shane could read her mind, he grabbed one of her hands and placed it on his cock. She didn’t hesitate and immediately stroked his hard length.

Still, a woman’s intuition could be hard to ignore. A tiny voice kept whispering to her that it’s wrong to sleep with Shane, that her husband is still alive. Lori knew it was wishful thinking, but the feeling persisted. 

When Shane slid his hips between her parted thighs, Lori blocked the restless voices. The feel of his hard cock, smooth and hot, rubbing against her clit, against the opening of her pussy, finally silenced her conscience. He was so much bigger than Rick, thicker, longer and he liked to fuck rough.

Giving in to her body’s needs, Lori cried out in surrender, begging him fervently to fuck her.

Her soft cry joined his as with a swift thrust of his hips, Shane shoved his thick cock deep inside her hungry pussy. The hard penetration turned Lori wild, bucking her hips against him, urging him to fuck her harder, faster.  _ Make me forget. _

__ With a grunt, Shane complied. Lori moaned then quickly muffled it with the back of her hand as his cock slid deeper, spreading her inner walls apart. She flinched when he hit her deepest parts, places not even Rick had managed to reach.  _ No.  _ She must not compare them. But it was impossible not to, not when Shane began to pound into her, hitting all the right spots Rick just couldn’t quite reach. 

Shane seemed to know this, his eyes told her he knew just how much better he was than her dead husband. He commanded her full attention, holding her gaze as he pounded into her, scraping soft flesh that has never taken a dick this big, this demanding. He stuffed her so full it was hard to breathe.

He rotated his hips in a carnal attempt to loosen her, his hard cock gyrating around inside her sweet, tight pussy. At first, Lori winced, the stretching was unconfortable, he was simply too huge. But then, after a few strokes, her body adjusted. Soon, every thrust, every stroke became pleasurable, turning her whimpers of pain to throaty cries for more, more, more.

“I want to be on top.” She said, to which he quickly complied, rolling together until he was the one lying on his back and Lori straddled his hips.

Shane laid back and watched the view as Lori parted the lips of her pussy then lowered herself on his waiting cock. The two of them groaned in mutual pleasure as his dick slipped into the tight grip of her pussy, then slid out again slowly, sensuously, repeating the movement.

Slowly she rocked her hips, controlling the depth of his penetration, not too deep at first, giving herself time to adjust to his thick girth. Shane appeared impatient so she worked on taking more and more of his inches with each movement.

A few moments later, she was meeting his upward thrusts with equally powerful downward movements of her own. Then, with a loud cry, Lori suddenly sat right down on his cock, and began to wriggle her ass cheeks against his crotch. Shane knew that his dick was touching her in just the right spot, so he lay still and allowed her to have her pleasure. Her climax came long and hard, contorting the sweet features of her face in a grimace. Lori shuddered, her fingers digging into his chest, crying out softly as wave after wave of blissful release swept her away. With an incoherent cry, she collapsed on top of him.

Shane smiled indulgently at the dazed look on her face before guiding her until she once more lay against the bed on her back. Then he positioned her so that they lay together spoon fashion. Lori knew that he wasn't fulfilled yet, and arched her hips against her lover as he resumed his position behind her. She raised her thigh to give him access and with one slick thrust of his hips, he shoved his cock into her pussy once more. 

Shane grunted, now that she had her pleasure, there's no need for him to hold back any longer, with that last lingering thought, he began to fuck her hard.

If she ever doubted his strength, they were all put to rest the moment he began to pound into her. The bed beneath them bagan to shake shakily with the force of his thrusts as he pounded her faster more than ever now, his grunts became louder, accompanied by the wet, fleshy smacks of his cock wrecking her pussy. 

“Shane...it’s not a safe time for me.” Her voice shook from the force of his thrusts. Ever since Carl’s birth, she’d always asked her husband to wear a rubber, it has been a long, long time since she’d let anyone cum in her pussy.

Bending at just the right angle, Lori could see his cock sliding in and out of her like a greasy, veined piston. He fondled her body, her breasts, making her wilder. She turned her head further to look into the face of her new lover. Lori watched as his expression change, the dark scowl made him look almost cruel. “Don’t worry about it honey.” Shane said breathlessly. “I’ll take care of you. You know I’ll never let anything bad happen to you.”

Through his animalistic grunting noises, his face descended towards her, his hungry lips covered hers while his tongue had forced its way into her mouth. As he eagerly slobbered on her beautiful face, his tempo increased so much that her pussy felt as though it was on fire. 

“Shane...wait...” Lori gasped, but her resolve was weakening, she could only moan as he rammed himself inside her furiously, hitting that sensitive spot that had eluded Rick in all the years of their marriage. “Oh God!” She cried out as Shane pounded into that tight bundle of nerves over and over and over until she climaxed once more. 

“That’s it.” He growled, increasing the tempo of his hips, the loud smacking of flesh filled the tent, punctuated with their mutual grunting and moaning. Then with one last hard thrust Shane finally let go, grunting and shuddering in his own pleasure as he emptied his load into her womb.

They lay there for long moments, their bodies slick with sweat and spent passion. Lori closed her eyes and waited for her heart to slow down, shutting out the accusing voices in her head, not wanting to deal with her guilty conscience just yet, the time for that would come soon enough, what is a few more minutes of simply basking in satiated pleasure?

She had let him cum in her pussy. Is it really alright? What if she got pregnant? She had a difficult time when Carl was born, it was a complicated birth. They hadn’t thought of adding another baby because of that.

Still, she couldn’t deny how pleasurable it was to feel Shane spurting forcefully against the mouth of her womb. The experience was unlike any other, a different kind of orgasmic bliss. And despite her apprehension, Lori wanted to feel him cum inside her again.

Shane fondled her breast lovingly, plucking and playing with the nipple between his fingers. He lay there still buried to the hilt inside her sweet body, basking in her warmth, her sweet clinging heat. Such fire this small woman has! He thought in amazement, remembering the wild moments as she climaxed again and again, squeezing his cock so exquisitely. No wonder Rick married her.

Lori shuddered as he licked the drops of sweat from her nape, moaning as his hand moved from her breast down her stomach, stroking her sensitive skin before caressing the hair between her legs. She could feel his cock slowly stirring back to life, throbbing against the inner walls of her pussy.

She bucked against him as he found her clit, so highly sensitive even after having her sexual hunger sated. Shane smiled as he plucked her delicately, glorying in the soft cries she made as Lori climaxed yet again. It must be nice to be woman. He thought, slightly envious of her ability to have multiple orgasms. But the soft tug of her flesh on his cock aroused him, making him ready again for another sensual round. 

He smiled as Lori exhaled a breath, she must have felt his renewed desire as surely as he does. She ground her hips against him, clutching his cock inside her deeply, making him groan hoarsely. The little witch knew how much he liked that, making him grunt as Lori repeated the process, squeezing him rhythmically.

With a growl, he responded in kind, he clasped her body firmly and pumped his hips against her, pounding the tight walls of her pussy mercilessly, not sparing her even a bit of gentleness this time. 

Then suddenly, without warning he pulled back, making her cry out a protest. Shane ignored her complaints and roughly shoved her thighs apart. The sight of his cum, seeping out of her pink cunt made him groan. What a glorious sight it was! He thought with a touch of satisfied male ego. And then ceding to her pleas, he repositioned his cock against her dripping pussy, scooped up the dripping cum with the fat head and delivered it back inside her pussy with a deep, forceful thrust.

Lori moaned her pleasure, unconsciously scratching down her lover’s back, begging him for more. Shane laughed and took delight in scraping his cock against her cum filled pussy, working his spunk deeper inside her sweet body, forcing his semen into her womb.  _ Get in there and take root! _

He could get her pregnant. The thought was at the back of his mind all the time, but did that bother him? No. Of course not. He can take care of his woman, her son and their new baby too.

There’s no need to hold back, he should breed her as soon as possible, and name the kid after Rick if it’s a boy to remember him by.

Ah no, there’s no room for uncertainty here. Only pleasure between them, powerfully addicting than anything he'd ever known. This woman, this beautiful, small woman made him burn unlike any other. He wanted her to burn the same way.

"You want more, don't you?" He taunted, teasing her with rapid, shallow thrusts.

"Yes!" Lori gasped, clawing at his shoulders in her need. “Fuck me. Fuck me deep and hard!” She moaned as he began to stroke her deeper, pumping in and out, in and out in a furious rhythm that almost drove her mad.

It was he who taught her that there could be pleasure between a man and a woman, even when there's no love involved. He, who showed her that any man could satiate her hunger, as long as he's skillful and considerate of her needs. But not the craving of her heart, still aching only for one man alone. Rick.

Tears fell down the corner of her eyes unbidden, she was glad Shane was too intent on fucking her to notice.

With a small sound, Lori banished the image of her husband from her mind, concentrating on the dark, sensuous pleasure of the man above her, inside her, masterfully guiding her in the convoluted path towards carnal bliss. Rick has always been gentle in bed, his caresses always loving, always...respectful.

This was nowhere near gentle or tender. Shane fucked and took and know how to pleasure a woman in turn. No polite words asking permission or checking in if she’s alright. Somehow that was more a turn on than the sweet lovemaking she shared with Rick.

Shane sought her mouth, and she opened her lips eagerly. His tongue moved in perfect synch to the rhythm of his hips, stabbing the sweet depths of her mouth just as he fucked her juicy cunt below.

The scent of musk and sex hovered strongly in the night air, arousing Lori further. She bucked her hips against her lover, inciting him to thrust back, their bodies meeting and parting in a sensual tempo, while sweat filmed their skin, making them glisten in the soft light of the lamp.

She moaned as she felt the familiar tension tightening in the pit of her stomach, heralding the white-hot sexual release she craved. Lori abandoned all coherent thoughts and surrendered herself as she reached the pinnacle, drowning out everything but the incredible pleasure traversing her body in hot, intense pulses, making her cry out softly in fulfillment.

Shane allowed her to enjoy her orgasm before pulling out to turn her to lie on her stomach. If she thought he’d been rough before, now he proved to her how wrong she really was.

Lori cried out when he began to fuck her harder than ever before. Grabbing her shoulders to keep her in place, his hips began to jackhammer against her ass. The wet, squelching noise filled the tent once more, so rude, so obscene in her ears, but Lori could only cry out her pleasure as he continued to rail her without ceasing, without faltering, Shane only seemed to gain more and more stamina and speed the harder her fucked her.

The muscles of his arms and shoulders bunched and flexed above her as he took up a punishing, brutal thrusting within the tight grip of her pussy. The impact of his hips shook her entire body, his pelvis smacking again and again against her until her moans turned to pleading.

But for what, Lori didn’t know. He was so rough, so thick it felt as if he’d split her cunt in two, but it was a pleasure so dark and devastating. It overwhelmed her, the way he invaded every secret crevice of her body, scraping against sensitive tissue that has never been touched before. Her juices flowed freely, she could hear them squeezing out into her crotch, soaking the bedsheets beneath her as he continued to use her body for his pleasure.

“Yes.” Shane growled above her, giving her a hard, punishing thrust as if asserting his dominance. “This is what your body needs, what your body craves. A rough fucking with a hard cock. Ain’t that right, honey?” He fucked her even harder and her eyes rolled in ecstatic delirium as the huge head of his cock pushed past her cervix, fiilling her the way no else ever had. Not even her husband.

“Say it!” He barked, gathering her hair in his fist and pulled her head back.

“Yes.” Lori whimpered, her back arching as he pulled her hair harder even as his hips continued to pump behind her with brutal force.

“Yes what?”

“Yes I need your cock.” She gasped as his tempo increased even further. “Oh God, oh God please don’t stop!” She begged him.

“No way in hell, lady. I’m not stopping till your cunt is nice and loose and stretched out. I’ll be fucking you till morning if I has to!”

Soon even coherent words were no longer possible, replaced by animalistic grunts and groans as they continued fucking, the two of them racing towards the culmination.

“Oh fuck!” Shane arched his head towards the tent ceiling, his hands digging into her hips as his orgasm exploded, pure ecstasy thundered through his body as he spurted again and again into her quivering pussy.

Breathless, chest heaving, Shane collapsed on top of her, sweat mingling with the dampness of her skin. Lori struggled to keep her eyes open but she knew she has to return to her tent, back to her little boy who will panic if he woke up and find her gone.

“When will you let me join your tent?” Shane said as he proped his head on his arm while Lori sat at the edge, tying her robe.

“Give me some time to explain everything to Carl.” Lori replied, finger brushing her disheveled hair. Her boy had no idea what his mother had been up to. And Lori felt a twinge of guilt. Will the boy resent her for taking a lover? Surely Carl will accept Shane, after all, the two were already close, the transition shouldn’t be too hard.

“You want me to talk to him?” Shane offered, slipping his hand beneath her robe to stroke her thigh.

“Let me do it.” She said after giving it some thought.

“How about a quick one before you go back?” Shane suggested with a smirk. His hand stroked inwards then upward until he reached the flesh between her legs. His fingers found her clit with ease and began to tickle her.

Lori gasped, clearly torn between staying and rejoining her sleeping son.

“Maybe a really quick one.” She said huskily, capitulating after a brief inner struggle.

**Author's Note:**

> Much as I like Rick, I think Lori and Shane are more compatible. Or maybe I just think Rick should have just let Shane have her, things would have been more peaceful then. Haha.


End file.
